This invention relates to endoscopic photographing apparatus and, more particularly, endoscopic photographing apparatus used with medical electronic apparatus.
Recently, it has been in practice to carry out endoscopic treatment of the body by using an endoscope in combination with a medical electronic device such as electric bistoury device. However, when endoscopic photographing is made during the operation of the electric bistoury device, noise generated from the electric bistoury device is introduced into a release signal or light measurement signal to have adverse effects upon the photographing operation and cause defective exposure.